Things to do with Jacob while he’s asleep
by Iamwiththewolf
Summary: Oh, Bella, you naughty girl! 'slaps her fingers' WARNING: Not for leechlovers! Some people might call Chapter 3 gross. Me too.
1. Naughty

Things to do with Jacob while he's asleep

**First of all**: This is kind of an AU though it takes place in _Eclipse _(Chapter 14; page 323 in my edition). But let's say Jacob has just turned 18 – because we don't want Bella to get any trouble, right?

**Then**: This is Bella's POV. HER thoughts. Not mine. Don't blame me!

**WARNING**: This is for all the wolfgirls – and wolfguys ;) – out there! Leechlovers, cover your eyes!

**Disclaimer**: I told you. Not mine. The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

-------

He has been up all night. All the nights. Just to watch me, to make sure that I'm safe. Oh, Jacob, you don't have to protect me. Edward is doing that. His whole family is watching me. You cannot watch me, protect me all the time. You are only human, after all.

I smile to myself. He is finally resting, lying on the sofa next to me. I'm sure he will be quite embarrassed about that when he wakes up. But I won't wake him. Let him sleep. He looks so peaceful.

I can look at him without him knowing it. I can watch him. That's something that could never be possible with Edward. He can never sleep, never dream – of me; never wake up; I can never be the first thing he sees when he wakes up…

Oh, Jake, aren't you ever freezing? He wears just these cut-off jeans. Should I get a blanket? I guess he wouldn't need it. Besides, me getting up would only wake him and I don't want to disturb him. He looks so calm when he's sleeping. Nothing of the wildness, the restlessness is left in his face. You look so carefree, my Jacob. And you know you should be. You shouldn't worry so much – not about me at least.

I move a little bit closer. I don't know why. Perhaps his body's heat draws me towards him. It feels so comfortable, so normal to sit next to him, close to him.

My Jacob…

His hair is in disarray. Not carefully arranged, just naturally. And wild. Some parts are still quite short, others are longer, reaching his chin. I love it when he grows his hair. I love his long black glossy silky hair. My fingers want to run through it, grab it. It is so soft, so full. I want to touch it, play with it, burry my face in it and smell it. Breathe it.

A wisp of his hair has fallen across his eyes. I want to brush it away. His deep dark brown eyes are shut. He is dreaming. I can see his eyes moving beneath the eyelids. I wonder what he is dreaming of…

It must be something pleasant; his lips are relaxed, yet slightly forming a smile. Jake's smile. My sun. – However, it is only the hint of a smile on his lips.

His lips. His full, luscious lips. So soft. His lips on mine. My lips on his, tasting them, tasting him. My tongue exploring his mouth, gently. I know his mouth would react. His kiss would be passionate, rough, not restraining – if my lips would invite him. If my mouth opened just a bit, his tongue would rush in, passionately, fiercely, hungrily. If…

His cheekbones, his eyebrows, his nose, his chin; I could sit here and admire his beautiful face for hours. His features are beautiful, yet his face is not perfect, not like a statue's. It's alive. There is this aspect of life in his features. This warmth, this strength. Like I could almost see the blood running beneath his dark, russet skin. It's radiating life.

He looks so young when sleeping, and yet not. It's the face of a grown-up man. His skin is so soft. Yet I can see he needs shaving. It's a man's face.

I want to look closer at it. I don't want to look at it only. My hands are reaching out. My fingers are almost touching his face. I can feel the heat radiating from his beautiful skin. It draws me closer, closer…

What's that noise?

What the – JEEZ! Jake, you stupid dog! Stop snoring! You're _so_ ruining the atmosphere!!!

I punch him in the shoulder, very hard, but to no use.

-------

**A/N** Okay. That's it. For now. Short and sweet. (I hope...) Next time it's getting HOT. I promise. – If you want more…


	2. Hot

Things to do with Jacob while he's asleep – Part Two

Eventually, Jake has stopped snoring and now he's sleeping peacefully again, like a baby.

**Again**: Bella's POV. Her thoughts in a kind of stream of consciousness.

--------

I watch him. I smile to myself. It feels as if our roles are reversed for a moment, for this moment. I: the watcher, the protector. He: the Sleeping Beauty. I have to giggle, but he doesn't hear it. He doesn't wake up. He is just lying there, so still, not moving an inch. Only his chest heaving from time to time. Slowly. Calmly. In this sleepy rhythm. It has something hypnotic this movement. Watching him makes me calm. All the world and all the worries seem to vanish in the waves of this motion. Soothing.

Why can't it always be like this? So simple, so easy. Jacob lying next to me and the world feels right.

I am the watcher, but I can't protect him. How I wish I could keep him away from all the trouble that surrounds me! – Yet, I don't want to keep him away from me. I _can't_ do that. I need him. – _I want him_…

My Sleeping Beauty. Yes, you are beautiful, Jake. And when you're sleeping you're only beautiful. Nothing else. Nothing that would disturb this beautiful image. None of the anger, none of the violence, none of the hate, none of the ugliness of the world, when you are sleeping.

The movement of his chest. His heaving chest. His chest. Broad and smooth and soft and warm. So warm. So temptingly warm. The warmth draws me closer.

I can hear him breathe, close to my ear. The air fills his lungs and his chest is rising. For a moment everything is still. Then the air is released gently through his nose. Everything is still again.

This motion is so soothing. I could lay my head on his chest. Feel this gentle motion. Feel his every breath. My cheek against his soft skin. So warm. So alive. Breathing with life.

His arms would move unconsciously, almost like reacting out of instinct, and hold me, embrace me, hold me close to him. Closer. Gently. It would feel comforting, secure, natural, - right.

The heat of his body would embrace my body, would fill me, would overwhelm me. I would move closer, much closer, drawn by the heat that wouldn't burn but blaze. I wouldn't shrink from it but move closer, much closer. Taking it in. Warming myself. Feeding the flame that flickers inside me. I would move closer, much closer. To be consumed by his fire.

Yet, I'm only a watcher. I look at Jacob, taking in every part of his body, taking him in with my eyes.

Again my eyes are drawn to his chest. His muscles are clearly outlined under his beautiful russet skin. He has the perfect body of an athlete, strong, vivid, full of this inexhaustible energy that is radiating even when he is resting.

Below his chest, his stomach. A perfect eightpack. I'm fighting the urge to touch it, feel his hard muscles, explore how they feel when they are teased, how they move under my touch.

And below his stomach. – Jacob's jeans are low cut. – Oh _so_ low cut. – I can see his hips, I can see below them, his bare skin. There are these lines leading below in the form of a V. I love these lines. I get a strange, unfamiliar, titillating feeling somewhere deep inside me when looking at these lines. My gaze is following them as they lead down – and the feeling grows – down – my fingers want to trace them – down – my tongue wants to caress them – down where his pants begin.

His pants. His cut-off jeans. Jacob wears only cut-off jeans these days. I wonder if he really wears _only_ cut-off jeans… I wonder… He is fast asleep now… I could just… OH NO!!! I can't do that! I MUSTN'T do that!!! HE IS ONLY SIXTEEN!!! Quick, where's a blanket? Quick, QUICK! Better cover him with a blanket!!! -

-------

**A/N** Sorry for all these fire and flame metaphors. I guess Bella was reading some bad poems the other night and got carried away a bit…


	3. Gross

Things to do with Jacob while he's asleep – Part Three

Bella hasn't found a blanket so she still has a pretty view of pretty Jake's pretty body.

**Disclaimer: **No copyright infringement intended.

--------

I've switched on the TV. Some game show is on. Before that, I've watched a soap called _The Young and the Beautiful_ or something the like. But that hasn't been very helpful, especially when you desperately try to avoid looking at a certain young and beautiful creature sleeping next to you. The game show is much better. Yet, I still can't figure out the rules. Focus, Bella. Focus.

Gosh! His shoulder is touching mine. Oh my - ! I can feel his hot naked skin right through the fabric of my shirt. -

Focus, Bella, focus! - Okay, this one lady seems to be quite good at this game, whatever it's about. Oh, and now she has won the coffee machine. That is interesting. Interesting show.

Oh my – Did he just move closer? I can feel the heat increasing. No, I won't look at him. No, I won't. Focus on the TV. Focus. Focus.

Jeez! Who am I fooling? That show sucks and the hottest (non-undead) guy is sitting, rather lying next to me! Not looking would be stupid. I'm a smart girl. Yes, I am.

Oh, Jacob…

My brain has just stopped functioning as it somehow always does the first three seconds when I see Jake's slightly clothed body.

And his arm is so close to mine. I could move just a little bit closer, brushing it "accidentally" with mine. I could reach out and stroke his arm, his strong muscular arm, gently. His hands are big. Large. His hands could crush me easily. Yet, I know that their touch can be very tender. His fingers, long but not delicate. His fingers knotted through mine. What would be wrong with holding his hands in mine, or rather mine in his? His gentle but eager hands. I wonder what it feels like, the touch of his hands on my body, on my sensitive skin… I could take one of his hands and guide it, teach it where to touch me, how to touch me…

His arms are strong. Yet, his legs are even more impressive. His gorgeous thighs. I wonder what it is about thighs. They are somewhat suggestive of –

His thighs moving with force –

His calves are just as perfectly shaped. His calves prove that he's a runner. The vigor, the energy; it's there when his muscles flex.

And his feet. His feet are big; they are large. Does this mean that …?

His feet are beautiful, yet in a rough way, nevertheless alluring. And his toes… Sucking on each of his toes might be something… Teasing his sensitive skin with my tongue. Tasting… -

------

_**A/N**__ NO! That's disgusting! Stop that at once! Bad girl!_

------

Ouch! My cheek is suddenly hurting. I'm rubbing it with my hand. Ouch…

------

_**A/N**__ Sorry. I'm actually a non-violent person. But this was just too much. I had to slap Bella for this._

-------

Sometimes I'm really glad that Edward can't read _my_ thoughts…

-------

_**A/N**__ YUCK! But I can! So stop it!_

------

The taste –

--------

_**A/N**__ STOP IT!!!_

_Sorry, this one was very short again. Yet, you know, it's all Bella's fault!_

_Behave yourself, you naughty girl!_

_Yeah right. Now she's sulking._


	4. Tasty

Things to do with Jacob while he's asleep - Part Four**  
**

**A/N** Sorry. You've been waiting for this long enough. So here it is: The fourth and final (?) part.

**Disclaimer**: I use some quotes from the original here. Yet, I don't own _Eclipse_. But I wish I'd own Jacob Black...

* * *

He has rolled to his side. His back is turned towards me now. 

His black silky hair catches my attention. He grows it. Just for me. It looks already quite long.

It's all in a disarray. I could comb it, with my fingers, just to make him look more presentable. I smile to myself. Or I could play with it. I could even braid his beautiful hair. Would he notice? I giggle.

It's all very innocent.

His beautiful hair.

I'd like to touch it, stroke his head, carefully brush away some strands. Underneath it the dark skin of his neck shows.

I know it's a very sensitive spot, right there, beneath his ear. His soft skin.

If I were a vampire, I would most certainly bite into that delicious neck. So tempting.

My teeth touching his smooth hot skin, touching the bare flesh. Hitting the vein. My venom mixing with his hot blood. The blood in my mouth, tasting it, sucking it, greedily, taking his life…

I blush. Maybe there's a reason after all why Edward is so unwilling to turn me into a vampire…

I decide that it's safer to look away from his neck. My eyes trail down his back.

They stop for a moment at his broad muscular shoulders. Shoulders I can lean on. Always. Any time. Now.

I again feel the heat radiating from his body.

His back is firm, like a rock – no, not like a rock. It's smooth and soft and warm and full of life – like the earth. Inviting. Comforting.

How I long to put my arms around his neck, cling to his back, nestle against his warm body. It would feel like lying on the earth heated by the sun. Natural.

I sigh and my eyes trail further down his body.

And they stop with longing. My hands start trembling. I clench them to fists.

I will not do that.

And my eyes cannot move away from his oh-so-low cut jeans.

Yet, I will not do that.

It's so firm and round and inviting.

I will not do that.

It's just so perfect.

I will not do that.

It's so delicious.

I will not do that.

Am I drooling?

I will not do that.

It's so tempting.

I will not do that.

My right hand reaches out.

I will not do that.

There's no harm in an innocent little touch, is there?

I will not do that.

Just with one finger.

I will not do that.

Or two.

I will not do that.

Or a hand.

I will not do that.

A slight pat.

I will not do that.

That's hardly even touching, in the narrow sense.

I will not do that.

Or with both hands.

I will not do that.

Just poking.

I will not do that.

Or a little slap.

I will not do that.

I. Will. Not. Do. That.

I will not.

No. I will not.

I will not grab his delicious firm butt, squeeze it, smack it…

Gosh, it's so tasty. And it's right here. Waiting for me to touch it. Oh, yes, it wants to be touched. An ass like that needs to be touched. Patted, caressed, grabbed, squeezed, smacked, bitten…

My hand has moved without me having realized it. Now it's only an inch away. Now my fingertips can almost feel the fabric of his pants…

Hell, yeah! I'll do it!

So delicious… so hot… so… yummy

I will! I –

_Stop! In the name of love_

_Before you break my heart_

"Jeez!"

That's the mobile Edward gave me!

_Baby, baby_

_I'm aware of where you go_

Now it's vibrating, too.

"Huh?" Jake rolls over, facing me with his sleepy wolf's eyes.

_Each time you leave my door_

_I watch you walk down the street_

_Knowing your other love you'll meet_

"Oh, don't worry, Jacob. It's just the mobile. Can't find it…"

"What? What?" he asks, disoriented.

_But this time before you run to him_

_Leaving me alone and hurt_

_(Think it over) After I've been good to you?_

_(Think it over) After I've been sweet to you?_

Thank God I found it!

"Hi, Edward! – Yes, everything's fine. – Don't worry. – Yes. – Love you. – Bye."

Jacob looks at me, puzzled and sleepy.

I'm certain I'm blushing. Crimson.

"Oh, man! Did I fall asleep? I'm sorry! How long was I out?"

"Oh, erm, well…" _Not long enough_… I shrug my shoulders.

He yawns and stretches. "I'm useless these days. No wonder Billy's always gone. I'm so boring."

"You're fine," _and hot and delicious and yummy_, I assure him, blushing even deeper.

"You hardly ever make it down. I can't believe I wasted all this time."

"I know what you mean." I sigh and blush, I would say deeper if that was still possible.

* * *

**A/N Oh, dear. Jake finally woke up. Is it over now? Or will he fall asleep again? Will perhaps someone else visit the sleeping wolfboy? Who? Edward?? Mike Newton???**


End file.
